Remembrances of the Past
by Youkai Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha meets a very special person from his past, and things go wrong between Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Will they keep their love, or will the person from the past change everyone's lives? A/N- This is my first story, so please read & review
1. Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and co., as it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own only one character in this story. Do not copy my story and post it at your own hands and state that it belongs to you, as that is illegal. Simply put: ask my permission before using my story in any way.  
  
Remembrances of the Past- Part 1: An Evening at the Beach  
  
Author's Note- I'm sorry if the above statements were too serious. Lol! I'm not really that serious. Anyway, this is my first fan-fiction story, so please read and review. By the way, any sentence which is like this- ( )- only means that that character is thinking in his/her mind. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
The ocean breeze was cool and refreshing. The full moon hung in the sky, and it looked beautiful and shiny. The night sky was breathtaking as well, and the moonlit beach looked astonishing. The stars were twinkling in the sky, like little eyes looking down at the couple that was seated towards the edge of the beach.  
  
At first, Inuyasha was a little excited when Kagome wanted to show him the beach. She wanted to take him to the beach, away from the Feudal Era and into her own era, to take his mind off the pain and suffering of killing demons and searching for the jewel shards.  
  
But, when they had arrived at the beach, Inuyasha was absolutely dazed at the sight that beheld him. It was at night, around 8:00 P.M., when Kagome had arrived with Inuyasha to the beach. Inuyasha, his usual grumpy self, was grumbling and mumbling to himself about Kagome taking him here. He really didn't like the idea that much, until he came to the beach.  
  
The whole sight of it, the moonlit sky, the ocean waves crashing against the rocks, and the cool feel of the sand below his feet just made him silent for a couple of moments. At first, saying this and that about the beach before getting there, he just wanted to return and hunt for shards. But, the sight of the beach made him forget about all of that, and left him amazed at the beautiful sight.  
  
Seeing his expression, Kagome asked, "So, do you like it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha replied by saying, "Wow, it sure is beautiful." Then, snapping himself out of awe, he replied with his usual tone, "But it still isn't better than hunting for jewel shards." (I knew he'd say that) thought Kagome. "Come on, let's go and set up the blankets. We'll sit towards the water over there and just watch the waves for a while."  
  
With that said, she had led Inuyasha towards the spot where she pointed out, and Inuyasha, surprisingly, didn't hesitate, but just followed after her.  
  
Now, they sat near the water's edge, just resting and enjoying the pleasures of life, at least the good part. Inuyasha was surprisingly quiet, since he couldn't but be amazed by the wonderful feelings the beach were giving him. Of course, he was in his human form, since today was the night of the full moon, and Kagome didn't want to leave him alone fighting demons. So, in conclusion, she invited him to come with her to the beach. At first, he disagreed, saying, 'I'll be able to take care of myself. I have some strength as a human; I can stay at Kaede's overnight.' However, with a little coaxing by Kagome, he agreed to come with her to the beach.  
  
As they sat on the beach blanket, enjoying the fresh ocean breeze, Kagome remembered why she had bought Inuyasha here. She did care for his safety; she didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt over a jewel shard, but that was not the main reason.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
About a couple days ago, Kagome started noticing something different about him. The way he walked, the way he talked, and his handsome features had become very appealing to Kagome, even though Inuyasha is usually grumpy. Plus, every time Inuyasha saved Kagome, she seemed to... appreciate it even more.  
  
She finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him, in love with a half-demon, half-human person. She didn't care if he was half-demon; she planned on using the jewel and changing him to a full human, and living with him forever.  
  
She did know that Inuyasha might reconsider and want to become a full demon. For that reason, she bought him to the beach, just at the right moment. She wanted to express her love to him, and because Inuyasha was more human on the night of the full moon, she though that this was the perfect time. Plus, she planned on arriving at the time that no other people would be at the beach, so she didn't have to worry about getting caught "snuggling" with Inuyasha.  
  
So the "plan" was that Kagome was going to express all her love for Inuyasha, and convince him to become full-human using the jewel, so that they can live happily ever after away from the troubles of dangerous demons.  
  
Since the beach wasn't very far from her home, she insisted on walking there. She also asked Inuyasha if they could hold hands while walking there. Inuyasha, with a very surprised look on his face, said, "Wha.. Wha... What?! I would never hold hands with you. You can get as mushy as you want, but not with me! Ha! What were you thinking? These hands should only be used for stuff like skewering demons, and...  
  
"Sit!" With a loud thump, Inuyasha fell to the ground facedown. He tried to show his anger by saying, "You little..." but was interrupted by Kagome, who said, "You are going to hold my hand, or I'll keep saying "Sit!" until I can say "Sit!" no more. Plus, what's wrong with that holding your hand? I'll have to lead you to the beach, since you don't know how to get there."  
  
Inuyasha was on his feet now, grumbling curses under his breath. He hesitantly took Kagome's hand, and walked with her toward the direction to the beach.  
  
"You know, if you say "Sit!" while holding my hand, I'll just drag you down with me!" Inuyasha said that with a little chuckle, baffling Kagome a little. She just said "Hmph!" and turned her face away, only for a little while.  
  
After that, they walked in silence until they arrived at their destination. After crossing streets full of cars and walking on sidewalks crowded with people, the sight of the beach was a magnificent scene to behold. As soon as they got there, Inuyasha stopped and just stared. Kagome asked, "So, do you like it Inuyasha?" " Wow, it sure is beautiful," replied Inuyasha. Then, he snapped himself out of awe and talked about how the beach was nice, but jewel shards were a lot nicer. They then went and set up the beach towels near the water's edge, and sat there enjoying the ocean breeze.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Thinking back to when they were holding hands, Kagome liked the feeling of Inuyasha's warm and soft hand, and holding it for so long made her feel so giddy inside. (I wish we could always do that.) Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha, astonishingly, also enjoyed feeling Kagome's gentle touch. He does have feelings for her, but he never really expressed them openly, unless he is saving her life. Still, he has to save her life, because if Kagome died, they couldn't find the rest of the jewel shards, so he just says that as his excuse. He frequently says that he saves Kagome life because she is his "jewel detector."  
  
However, deep inside, he really does love her like he loved Kikyo, only he loved her more because Kagome was cuter, friendlier, and more caring than Kikyo ever was.  
  
(I really love Kagome, but I'm just a worthless half-breed! And no one can love someone like myself. I guess I'll just say "Good-bye" to Kagome after we find all the shards, send her home, become a full-demon, and just... Who am I kidding? Even if I do become all demon, it's not like there's anyone out there who really cares for me...Okay then, I guess I'll just have to win Kagome's love. Fine. From now on, I vow to be a lot more respectful and nicer to Kagome. I won't ever harm her, and I'll stand by her side no matter what. There! That should do it! Any day now, we should be a loving couple!).  
  
Inuyasha was thinking this to himself, and afterwards, took a quick glance at Kagome. He spotted her beautiful hair, blowing back against the breeze, and her lovely face, and those blue eyes, and those...  
  
(Stop it, you silly mutt! Don't get this attached to her yet. She still has her whole life ahead of her, and she can choose whomever she wants. Just hope that you can change your attitude and win her heart!).  
  
Author's Note- This is the end of the first chapter, but definitely not the end of the story! I urge all of you that are reading to please review. I don't care if it's a bad review or a good review, just please review. Thanks! 


	2. Part 2

Remembrances of the Past- Part 2: An Act of Love  
  
Author's Note- I would like to thank all you that have reviewed my story. I appreciate it a great deal, especially since this is my first fan- fiction. By the way, this chapter will involve a little snuggling, just to let all of you know.  
  
Just the two of them sitting there in silence was getting too weird to Kagome, so she broke the silence by saying, "Isn't the breeze refreshing Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha winced at the sudden question coming out of nowhere, but he quickly straightened himself out and replied softly, "I love the beach. I didn't know such wonderful places even existed. My mother showed me beautiful valleys and mountains, but not anything as stunning as this."  
  
Kagome was glad that he liked it, and stood up and sat a little closer to him. Inuyasha moved a little further away, but then went back next to Kagome, remembering his vow.  
  
Kagome, hearing Inuyasha mention his mother, asked, "If you don't mind, can you please tell me a little about your mother. You know, the general stuff. Pretty please?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and when he saw those pleading eyes, he responded, "Okay, if you say so."  
  
"She had black hair and a sweet motherly face, and she always hugged me in my time of need. She taught me how to read and write, as well as how to cook a little. She also reassured me that no matter who I was, or what I looked like, I would always be an adorable, little son to her."  
  
"My father, on the other hand, I knew nothing about, since I was very little at the time. I think he died even before I was born, or shortly thereafter, but none the less, I don't know much about him."  
  
"I'm so sorry. My dad also passed away when I was very young, so I don't know much about him, either." Kagome's eyes were watering a little as she said this, regretting not knowing her father, and Inuyasha not knowing his.  
  
"Thanks, and... sorry that you didn't know your father that much," Inuyasha said, feeling pity for Kagome.  
  
"It's alright. By the way, do you think it's alright if I... lean on you?"  
  
Inuyasha, caught off guard by the sudden request, replied nervously, "Um... sure, if you want."  
  
"Thanks." With that, Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, her hair touching his hair. Inuyasha sat surprised by the sudden act. When her head was against his, he felt a little... embarrassed. But, soon afterwards, he actually enjoyed feeling her soft, silky hair against his, making him feel a little sleepy.  
  
Sub consciously, Inuyasha reached out his hand and touched her hair, running his now human fingers through it, enjoying the smooth feeling. Kagome's eyes opened up, curious for a second, but then closed shut, because she enjoyed Inuyasha running his fingers through her hair, giving her a sleepy sensation.  
  
They just sat like that for endless minutes, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort.  
  
While Kagome was half-asleep and half-awake, Inuyasha was fully awake. He didn't really like the silence that was surrounding them, so he spoke, his voice very soft.  
  
"You know Kagome, no one really cared for me in my childhood except my mother. I didn't even know my father that much, so he wouldn't count."  
  
Kagome jumped a little at the sudden conversation, but relaxed and nodded her head for him to continue.  
  
"Sesshomaru, that bastard, hated me because I am a half-breed. However, he didn't show his hate publicly, since he knew that father would punish him. I was only a little child then."  
  
"After my mother died, I was left alone to fend for myself. Sesshomaru used this to his advantage, and tortured me day after day. I finally broke free of his evil torment and ran away."  
  
"I survived by myself. I taught myself how to defend what is mine, and how to fight back against enemies. I am the son of The Lord of the Western Lands, so I had above average skill and strength, and that helped me survive."  
  
"I had no home, no food, no water, and no one to take care of me, but I managed. I hunted animals and ate them raw, then took a swim to wash off the blood. I then slept and woke up to do the same thing. That pretty much was my agenda."  
  
Kagome joined in on the conversation. "So you mean you had to survive alone, without anyone? That must have been horrible."  
  
She suddenly had tears in her eyes, and Inuyasha, noticing them, tried to sooth her. He pushed her against his chest, then started running his fingers through her hair again, his other hand resting on her neck.  
  
He tried to comfort her like that, until she finally stopped crying.  
  
He lifted her chin up and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb, smiling down at her.  
  
He went back to caressing her hair again, leaning her head into his neck. Soon afterwards, he started speaking again.  
  
"I have a confession to make. I wasn't really alone while I survived by myself. A year later after I ran away, I had pretty good senses and enough power to take down demons, except dragon demons."  
  
"I killed a deer one day and was taking it to my den to clean when suddenly, I heard a fierce, rumbling sound that was coming my way. I jumped up in the tree that was in front of me, leaving the deer on the ground."  
  
"A few seconds later, a massive dragon shaped like a snake emerged from the ground. It had orange-red scales, and it's skin was also the same color. Humongous teeth and blood-red eyes gave him an intimidating form, although he couldn't breath fire, which I found out by not smelling fire in his mouth."  
  
"It jumped out of the ground and took the whole deer into its mouth. It then looked up at me with those murderous eyes, and told me who he was in a terrifying and hissing voice, 'I am the great demon-leader of the Lingjyuo Clan. Hunger fills my whole body, and you will satisfy that hunger!'  
  
"With that, it leaped up at me. I dodged him the first time, but he struck me with it's massive tail. I fell to the ground, bones broken and pain enveloping my body."  
  
"It took me into its mouth, and hurled me against a tree. I hit it, and blood started dripping from my wounds and my mouth."  
  
"It then began charging at me, and I knew that I would be a goner if I didn't do something soon. However, I was powerless at the moment."  
  
Kagome interrupted his story, "So how did you survive?"  
  
"Well, I would have been dead, if not for one individual who was lurking in the woods nearby..."  
  
Kagome interrupted again, "So who saved your life. Don't worry; you can tell me."  
  
Inuyasha responded by saying, "You sure you want to know. You might get a little...jealous."  
  
Kagome replied, with confidence in her voice, by answering Inuyasha, "Don't worry, we love each other now, right. You can tell me."  
  
Inuyasha, a little shocked, but agreeing, said, "Alright, fine. I'll tell you, but don't get jealous." With that, he began his story again.  
  
Author's Note- I'm sorry I had to end it with a little cliffhanger, but it's just to keep all of you fellow readers in suspense! Don't take it offensively, though. I thank all of you again for reviewing my story, and if I get a lot of reviews, I'll try to hurry up with the third chapter! :) 


	3. Part 3

Remembrances of the Past- Part 3: Inuyasha Reveals His Caretaker  
  
Author's Note- I would like to thank all of you again for reviewing my story. You don't know how much it means to me, especially since this is my first fan-fiction story. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Inuyasha began from where he left off.  
  
"When I was thrown against the tree, all of my senses just stopped working. I was helpless, and I would have been dead if not for "her."  
  
"Just as the dragon was about to devour me, I saw a sudden flash of gold and white coming out of nowhere. It hit the dragon, sending it flying back. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the flash charged towards the dragon again."  
  
"I was watching all this happen, my jaw dropped to the ground, not literally though. Then, with a sudden beam of energy, the dragon was blown away by the "energy explosion" that the gold and white thing did."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and took a sigh, then went on. "After the dragon has disintegrated and vanished due to the attack of energy, the individual who saved me turned and looked towards me."  
  
"Even though I couldn't see very well, I was able to make out what it looked liked. She was a female, around the age of 11, which I later found out."  
  
"She was wearing a kimono decorated with daisies and red flowers. Her hair was golden and curly, and hung down to her cheeks."  
  
"I could see her eyes too, amber eyes tainted with violet specks, and she had a concerned look on her face."  
  
"Suddenly, she started walking towards me in a casual way, unafraid even if I was a threat to her. I slowly started getting up, blood dripping from my mouth and the wounds on my stomach."  
  
"Ignoring the pain of my broken bones, I was afraid of her, seeing that she was more powerful than I was. I slowly started walking away from her, limping and stumbling as I went."  
  
"She stopped, ten feet behind me, but then started walking towards my direction again. I looked back, and when I saw that she was still following me, I moved to a slow jog, afraid that she might do me harm."  
  
Kagome let out a little yawn, but told Inuyasha to continue. "I kept on going until I reached the forest. The pain was too overwhelming, so I just plopped down on my back. The last thing I saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the girl's face looking down at me."  
  
Inuyasha yawned a little, then continued.  
  
"When I woke up, the first thing that came to my mind was that I was being held a prisoner somewhere, since I felt something wrapped around my chest and stomach. But, when I opened my eyes, I looked to be in a small hut made out of wood. It wasn't very big and was made out of timber, and I was lying on a bed that was in one of the corners of the hut."  
  
"As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw that my upper body was wrapped in some sort of white bandaging. I smelled something cooking to my right, so I looked to my right, and near the side of the room was a large pot full of stew."  
  
"Sitting near the pot was the girl I saw earlier, stirring the pot with a wooden spoon. When I sat up, she looked over at me, and had a gentle smile on her face."  
  
"I winced a little, but regained my composure and looked back at her. She didn't seem like a threat, but I knew that looks could be deceiving."  
  
"In a teenage-like voice, she said 'Hello!' to me. I jumped a little at the sudden exclamation. I didn't really trust her then, so I just sat and pouted while keeping my eyes on her."  
  
"She stood up and advanced toward me. I suddenly flexed my claws as the memory of the fight ran through my mind. I remembered how she had destroyed the dragon, so I was apprehensive."  
  
"She then put up her hands, almost like a peace gesture, and stated, 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Kawna. I don't intend to do you any harm; I just want to nurse you back to health.'  
  
"I grew a little less scared at her peaceful voice, but was still curious. Thinking of nothing better to say, I replied back, 'Where am I?'  
  
"She responded, 'You're in my shelter. I built this little hut out of wood after my family was killed by demons, when I was at the age of 9. I've been living alone ever since, taking care of myself alone. So um..., what's your background?'  
  
"I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and since I felt a little more comfortable, I told her a little of my life's story, 'My family, except my brother, was also killed by demons. I was being tortured by my older brother since I'm a half-breed and he's a full-demon, so I ran away and survived by myself out in the wilderness.'  
  
"She suddenly yelled out, 'You're a half-breed! Oh my god, you're just like me!'  
  
"I was stunned at what Kawna had just said, but I just nodded my head up and down. She then came and sat on the bed right next to me. Next thing I know, she starts hugging me."  
  
"I couldn't pry myself loose from her grip since I was still in pain, so I just let her hug me. Kawna buried her face into the crook of my neck, and I could feel her crying."  
  
"I asked her, 'What are you doing?' She answered back, 'I know how just how you feel. I was treated the same way you were.'  
  
"Knowing her pain and loss, I hugged her back. We were like that until she finally stopped crying. She pulled back, and all of a sudden had a bright look on her face. Kawna suddenly made a suggestion, 'Hey, how about you stay with me. I could tell that you are younger than I am, but that doesn't matter. We could both look out for each other, and I would really like your company.'  
  
"Strangely enough, I loved the idea that Kawna suddenly suggested, so I told her that I agreed with her."  
  
"She hugged me even tighter this time, and I hugged her back, knowing that I would finally have someone to be with."  
  
"Afterwards, I told her all about me, my name and everything else about my life. She was surprised when she heard my name, and was so happy when Kawna knew that she'd be taking care of a noble, famous child like me."  
  
"She also told me all about her, and I figured out that our lives were not that much different."  
  
"After that, we pretty much just lived together in harmony, like brother and sister, helping each other survive. That's about it."  
  
After hearing his long story, Kagome had a thought. "Wait, if you two were so happy together, then why aren't you still with Kawna?"  
  
Inuyasha expression suddenly turned from sleepy to miserable and regretful. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that there was an accident in which I survived, but she didn't."  
  
Kagome replied, "I'm so sorry. I never knew."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hey, it's getting pretty late. We should go home now," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot the time. Alright, let's go home. And... you don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to."  
  
Kagome stated that and got up, Inuyasha following behind. After everything was wrapped up and put away, Inuyasha said something that really surprised Kagome.  
  
"Um... I think I'd rather hold your hand, if.. um.. i.. if you don't mind?"  
  
Kagome stood still for a moment, but when then realizing that what Inuyasha said was what she really wanted to do, she just nodded her head and held out her hand.  
  
Inuyasha took it contentedly, and the two of them walked home together.  
  
* * *  
  
It was around 10:00 P.M. when they arrived at Kagome's house. Everyone in the house was asleep, so Kagome changed into her pajamas and went to bed, while Inuyasha slept on the floor next to her bed, still wearing his fire rat kimono.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome woke up at the same time. Inuyasha had regained his demonic looks and strength back, so it was "safe" to go shard hunting again.  
  
Kagome had put on her usual schoolgirl outfit, even though it was a Saturday and she didn't have school. Inuyasha had on his fire rat kimono, and the two of them walked down to the kitchen together, although not hand- in-hand.  
  
While the whole family, including Inuyasha, sat around the table eating breakfast, Kagome's mom and Souta kept taking turns feeling Inuyasha ears. They both said they were so cute, and even though Inuyasha was a little annoyed, he just let them touch it without complaining.  
  
After breakfast was eaten, Kagome waved goodbye to her family, and so did Inuyasha, with a little scolding from Kagome.  
  
They walked to the shrine and entered it. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to get on his back, and she did. After the scary jump to the bottom of the well, Inuyasha leaped up easily to the top again, and arrived at the Feudal Ages of Japan. He let Kagome off, and then the duo started walking towards the village.  
  
Author's Note- That's all for now. I would again like to thank all of you for reviewing, and the fourth part should be up soon. By the way, in case you were wondering, the "Kaw" in "Kawna" is spelled like the call of a crow. If you've ever heard a crow "Caw!" then that is how the "Kaw" in "Kawna" is pronounced. If you still can't understand how "Kawna" is pronounced, just say it in your review, and I'll try to explain it a little better in part 4. Until then, please keep reviewing! :) 


End file.
